


Think Before You Speak

by emotionssuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, slight explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean(age 19) insults Sam(age 15), who ignores him the rest of the day. Dean tries to fix his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Before You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I know this shit is tiny and small, I'll work on posting a longer work.  
> This is my first post so I'm sorry if it suuuuuucks, leave comments as you please.  
> I Own Nothing!!

# Think Before You Speak

#    


#### It started at breakfast. Dean made a small joke about Sam without realizing how hard he would take it. Sam walked right out of the house, into the hot sun before finishing breakfast, slamming the dirty screen door on the way.  
  
"I'm sorry Sammy!!!!" Dean yells but he knows he screwed up.  
  
It was now almost 1:30 and Sam refused to touch or talk to his brother all day. Dean was angry at himself for letting the comment slip and having their last day together be ruined.  
  
Sam's sitting on the couch reading a book when Dean sits down at the end. Sam moves to huddle on the other side of the couch - as far away from Dean as possible. Dean sighs and grabs Sam's ankle.  
  
"Dean stop!" Sam yells as Dean pulls him closer to himself on the opposite side of the couch.  
  
Dean pulls Sam up to him and kisses his lips but with no response. Sam struggles in Dean's hold but Dean is stronger and bigger. The younger Winchester gives up but doesn't give in to his older brother. Sam keeps his face as still as possible, resisting Dean.  
  
"Come on Sammy, I said sorry, and I know you still love me." Dean kisses Sam again trying to get him to break.  
  
"Come on baby boy," Dean shifts Sam to straddle Dean's legs.  
  
Another kiss and Sam's lips start to move. Dean's lips turn into a smile but Sam stops his movements and turns rigid.  
  
"Oh, Sammy, please." Dean's voice changes from playful to serious. "I'm sorry I made fun of your voice, cracking, it's, uh, kinda hot." Sam looks up at Dean in his green eyes. Dean lightly blushes on his cheek bones, looks away from Sam then back up to him quickly.  
  
Dean brings Sam's chin closer with his index finger and kisses his lips. He works at it more. Kisses Sam's soft lips, then bites the bottom lip lightly over and over, anything for a reaction from Sam. And then Sam gives in. He slowly opens his mouth, unable to resist Dean's kisses any longer. Sam's hands work their way to Dean's short hair, grabbing and pushing for a deeper kiss.  
  
Dean slips his hands under Sam's t-shirt and works his thumbs against Sam's hips, rotating them.  
  
Sam stops them and rests his forehead against his older brother's. "Were you lying?" Sam asks. Deans face scrunches in confusion.  
  
"What? No, Sammy, I like how you're changing and shit. You're only getting better, if that's even possible."  
  
Sam knew Dean was telling the truth but also knew he was saying extra to get something out of tonight. Their Dad would be home tomorrow and who knows the next time they will get alone with each other will be.  
  
"Okay," Sam says, then pecks Dean's lips. Sam rests his hands behind Dean's neck, rubbing his hair line. Sam yawns big and long.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry but I'm, just really tired, I don't want to do... anything..." Sam says scared Dean will get angry. Dean leans in and kisses Sam.  
  
"I'm tired too." And with that Sam releases a breath he was holding and gives a small smile.  
  
Dean lifts himself and Sam off the couch, keeping Sam on Dean's hips.  
  
"Why do you have to carry me like a girl?" Sam asks with annoyance.  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm trying to be a nice brother." Dean brings them to the bedroom and lays Sam down on the bed.  
  
Dean turns on the fan and draws the shades where the sun is shining through. He leaves the window looking east, open for a breeze. Sam already took off his jeans and Dean follows and lays down next to him.  
  
Dean lays on his back and gets comfy as Sam moves around to fit Dean better. He rests his head on Dean's chest with one arm resting on Dean's stomach. Dean turns his head and kisses Sam's head without trouble. He rests his left hand on Sam's arm and his other hand just drifts up and down Sam's side and back.  
  
"Thanks Dean."  
Dean just smiles lazily and drifts off to sleep with Sam right behind him.

#### 


End file.
